


Throb

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Smacking, Cockwarming if you squint, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interrupted Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: A sort of conclusion to If since I left y’all hanging on that one. HeheI loosely used the below lyrics from Throb by Janet Jackson.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 40





	Throb

_I can feel your body  
Pressed against my body  
Wrap yourself around me  
Love to feel you throbbin’_

_I can feel your body  
Pressed against my body  
When you start to poundin’  
Love to feel you throbbin’_

As embarrassed as you initially were to learn Bucky had overheard you calling his name during your self-love session, you were really glad he did. That first night, he brought you over the edge so many times, you honestly didn’t know how you could walk the next day.

Since then, you were like rabbits, going from just a simple caress to full-on fuck-me-senseless in seconds. The others were wary to be in a room with the two of you, not sure when your animalistic selves would take over suddenly. 

Sam walked in one day to you sitting in Bucky’s lap in the living room and just turned and left the room muttering to himself about having your own rooms, then telling FRIDAY she was supposed to warn him when you two were in a room together. At that particular moment, you were both innocent of any crimes, fully clothed and just lounging in Bucky’s favorite chair. 

Of course, that was at that moment. Earlier, everyone had been gone leaving just the two of you with the Avengers living quarters of the compound to yourselves. You’d had some laundry to do, so while he waited on you, Bucky had decided to read his book he always left by the chair he claimed as his in the living room. Once you had your laundry going in the washer, you came to join him. 

You started to sit on his lap when he stopped you. Placing his book open-faced down on the table, he moved you to stand between his legs. Slowly he pulled your shorts and panties down your legs, then indicated for you to step out of them. He then pulled down his sweats and underwear freeing his hardening cock. You licked your lips which made him smirk. 

“You want a quick taste, doll? I got other plans for you, but I won’t deny you a taste.” You could swear you were dripping just at the sound of his voice. You moaned and sunk to your knees taking him into your mouth. Knowing you were only getting a moment to savor him, you took him in your mouth, then slowly pulled back only to take him in further the next time. This time when you pulled back you hollowed your cheeks making Bucky groan. He wrapped his hand in your hair and tugged pulling you off him.

“Such a good girl,” he said pulling you to your feet. His hands gripped at your hips, and he guided you onto his lap so you were straddling him. You sank down on him but when you started to rock your hips he stopped you. “Nuh uh, no moving. You’re gonna be my best girl and sit there while I read my book. You think you can do that, doll?”

Fuck. Just the thought had your walls involuntarily squeezing around him. You’d never thought about that as something that would turn you on or even like, but here you were feeling your arousal pooling at the thought. You nodded, and he wrapped an arm around you pulling until your head to rest on his shoulder then picked up his book. He held the book in one hand while the other stayed around you, his hand running up and down your back.

You breathed in his scent, not able to resist pressing a kiss to his neck. He hummed his appreciation but kept reading his book. You wish you had a distraction from the feel of him inside you. Your body was screaming for him to move, you guessed that was the point. Feeling defiant, you rocked your hips just a little earning you a smack to your ass. That, in turn, had you clenching around him. He was trying to not show that squeeze had gotten to him, but you saw the darkening of his eyes and clench of his jaw.

You ran a finger down then back up his chest as you nipped at his jaw then ran your tongue along it. His hand squeezed your ass, a warning to behave or another smack would be in your future. Deciding to play along for the moment you rested your head against his shoulder once again. He moved his arm from around you to flip the page, and you wondered if he really was reading his book. How could you possibly concentrate? You were pretty sure at this moment, you wouldn’t be able to read. All you could think of was his rigid thickness filling you up and how much you wanted, no needed, him to fuck you.

You bit your lip, deciding you were determined to make him break. Your fingers drifted downward again then slipped beneath the hem of his shirt. You scratched lightly over his abs feeling them tense then moved your hand up to his nipple pinching it slightly. You felt his cock twitch inside you and chanced a small rock of your hips. Your name was a warning on his lips. You stilled in his lap but moved your hand to his other nipple as your tongue found the hollow of his throat. You knew that was a sensitive spot for him, and sure enough, the book dropped from his hand as he brought both hands down to squeeze your ass.

He brought his lips to your ear whispering, “You are being a very naughty girl today.”

You shivered but instead of being contrite, you nipped at his neck earning you a groan and another squeeze. You could feel him twitch and throb inside you but still, he would not let you move your hips, holding you still. You pulled his ear lobe between your lips sucking then nipping. You knew all of his sensitive places, and you would exploit them all if it got you what you wanted. You reached for the hem of his shirt again tugging it upwards. He wouldn’t let go of your hips so you could remove it, so you just held it up above his chest as you attacked his nipples with your mouth and hand. Pinching one as you nipped then licked at the other, you could almost feel his resolve melting as his cock twitched yet again inside you. You squeezed your walls around him as you went in for his suprasternal notch again sucking at it. 

You smirked as he growled and his hands grasped your ass again this time using them to rock your hips against him. His lips attacked your neck, sucking and you knew there would be marks, but you had gotten what you wanted so at the moment you couldn’t care less. You threw your head back and let him do his worst. Just as you felt yourself nearing the payoff you’d be seeking this whole time, FRIDAY warned, “Sergeant Barnes, you said to let you know when anyone arrived on the floor. Mr. Wilson is headed this way.”

“Fuck,” you both whisper yelled as you scrambled back of his lap. You quickly pulled your panties and shorts back on as Bucky adjusted his own clothes. There was no way to hide the hard-on he was sporting other than you crawling back into his lap. Bucky quickly picked up his discarded book as you sat on his lap, legs draped across the arm of the chair and head on his shoulder. Which is exactly how Sam found you moments later before promptly leaving the room again. You both burst out laughing thinking about how close he came to actually catching you. You wiggled against Bucky grinding against him and making him groan. 

“Come on, naughty girl. Let’s go finish this in private.”

In private found you on your knees on the edge of the bed legs spread as Bucky slid into you from behind. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it, doll? You wanted my hard cock gliding in and out of that tight pussy of yours?” he asked, his fingers pressing bruises into your hips. You whimpered as he continued to thrust into you. A smack to your ass and you gasped out ‘yes.’

“That’s my girl.” His arm wrapped around you pulling you up so your back was pressed to his chest. His hand moved to cup your breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and finger as his other hand moved to slip between your legs, his nimble fingers rubbing circles on your clit. You cried out his name as he worked you, his thrusting slowed by the angle of your bodies but his fingers working you sensitive nub quickly bringing you over the edge your walls squeezing around him. 

He slowly lowered you back to your original position, hands again gripping your hips as he began to pound into you, the angle making you delirious as his cock slid across your g-spot. Your hands grasped the sheets as you whimpered and cried out. You could feel another orgasm on the rise and then you were screaming Bucky's name and tumbling over as you felt his cock throbbing as he came buried deep inside you. Both of you trembling as you came back down, him leaning over you, his chest to your back, and pressing a kiss to your shoulder. You both then collapsed next to each other on the bed, catching your breath. 

Yeah, you were now definitely more glad than embarrassed that Bucky had overheard you that day. You kind wished it had happened sooner; you could have been doing this with him all this time instead of just dreaming or fantasizing about it.


End file.
